Escape From Pirate Island
This is a My Gym Partner's A Monkey fanfic in which Adam and his friends become embroiled with a gang of nefarious pirates searching for treasure. It was published on fanfiction.net in October 3, 2006. Plot It was just a typical day at CDMS. The students were heading to their classes as Principal Pixiefrog's voice droned over the intercom about "the new improvements to the school." As Adam Lyons and his class were sin their history class, Jake Spidermonkey sided to him, "Hey Adam, the sooner this class is over the sooner we can bail!" "Jake, I know, but we'll have to wait a few more minutes!" After five arduous minutes, Mr. Hornbill, who had been taking the class, finally said, "Alright class. Leave the room quietly and carefully and I'll see you next week for the history test." As Adam and his friends walked down the hallways, Lupe Toucan screamed, "Man. Ya know, nada ever happens here!" "What do you mean?" Adam asked. "I say, we hardly see anything exciting happen and I wish somethin' outta the ordinary would happen now!" Then, as if she'd just rubbed a magic lamp, one of the students-a nerdy emperor penguin called Jamie-called out, "Ya gotta see this!" The group followed their fellow students-as well as a number of staff-to see what all the hubbub was. To their amazement, the crowd saw an enormous pirate ship parked near the school. It was so tall its sails seemed to touch the clouds. They saw the Jolly Roger flag flapping in the air like an enormous black crow. Then, a crowd of pirates jumped off, to the crowd's amazement. One of them was an olive baboon wearing a brown leather jacket and red bandana; another was a grey wolf wearing a black leather shirt, red pants and a black hat. Two of them were a pair of jaguars dressed in identical blue shirts, black pants and waistcoats. Another was a golden eagle dressed in a black waistcoat and black hat. The final member-the captain-finally came striding up to them. He was a towering wolverine dressed in a burgundy jacket, white cravat and black shirt, red pants and brown boots. On his head he wore a black hat adorned with an enormous red feather and his ears were pierced by two golden earrings. Jake said, "Woah," in amazement. The wolverine grinned, showing off several rows of disgusting yellow teeth, which looked like they hadn't been brushed in years, evidently some were missing. Principal Pixie Frog hopped up to him and yelled, "Excuse me. But what gives you the right to park your ship here? I'm going to ask you to leave posthaste before I..." He never got to finish his sentence because the towering mustelid picked him up in one massive paw, held him close to eye level and screamed at the top of his lungs, "I don't take orders from landlubbers!" He threw the Principal aside, then inhaled sharply and continued, "I be Captain James William Wolverine! And meet me Motley Crue," He then introduced the respective members of his entourage. "That's Seamus Baboon," he said, pointing to the baboon. He then pointed to the wolf and said, "Eric Lupine," to the twin jaguars, "Bernie and Sam Jaguar," and at the eagle, "and John Golden Eagle." Jake giggled nervously as Seamus walked up to him. "Hello, fellow monkey." Seamus said, in a thick New England accent, "Look's like a gang of newcomers, Cap'n!" The Captain walked over to Adam and his friends. "And who might you be, shark bait?" Bull Sharkowski was about to protest, but the Captain said, "No offense." Adam gulped. "I'm Adam. And these are my friends, Jake, Ingrid, Lupe, Slips and Windsor." The Captain asked, "Why are you with animals? Shouldn't you be at a human school?" Adam simply replied, "There was... a transferring mistake." The Captain nodded. "Anyway, you and your friends are coming with us!" "And ''where ''exactly are we going?!" Ingrid blurted out. "To Pirate Island!" The crew and captain yelled in unison. "Hop aboard me mighty galleon, The Orca!" Captain Wolverine cried, waving a cutlass in the air. The other pirates joined in, whooping. The class followed the pirates on to their ship. "To Pirate Island!" the captain proclaimed. With that, the gargantuan vessel sailed off, leaving the others in its dust. As soon as the giant ship vanished, Principal Pixiefrog was revealed, now as flat as a pancake. Category:Fan Fiction